Happy Birthday To You, Zoro!
by Kahhh
Summary: (Zoro/Robin) - Oneshot - PRESENTE PARA AKEMIHIME - É aniversário de Zoro, e tudo pode acontecer!


**SINOPSE: **PRESENTE PARA AKEMIHIME - É aniversário de Zoro, e tudo pode acontecer!

**DISCLAIMER**:Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Eichiro Oda.

**N/A:**Estou feliz por ter conseguido escrever uma fanfic para minha parceira e melhor amiga! Isso mesmo, MELHOR AMIGA!  
Sei o quanto você queria escrever uma fanfic sobre o aniversário de Zoro, e eu fiz o possível para escrever uma nesse tema para te dar de presente, e olha ai, eu consegui! Ainda estou com bloqueio, mas esforcei muito para escrever essa fanfic pra você e espero que goste.  
Pois é amiga, 4 anos não são 4 dias né, e essa nossa amizade vai durar muito!  
Obrigada por fazer parte da minha vida!  
BOA LEITURA!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, ZORO!**

* * *

Após navegarem aproximadamente um mês pelo Novo Mundo, finalmente uma ilha foi avistada por Nami.  
Fora a primeira vez que ficaram tanto tempo no mar, e já estavam preocupados por não terem alimentos e muito menos remédio.

O bando Chapéu de Palha descera do navio Sunny - ficando somente Franky para começar alguns reparos - e começaram a caminhar pelo local. Mais a frente, avistaram uma pousada. Olhos brilhantes e encantados pairaram sobre o lugar que era rodeado por uma beleza única, em que árvores de diversos tipos e flores enfeitavam o local, atraindo pássaros e borboletas de variadas cores. Atrás da pousada, uma enorme montanha deixava o ambiente típico aqueles cartões postais.  
Nami, já correra para dentro da pousada, disposta a ficar por ali até estarem prontos para prosseguir viagem - se é que ela realmente quer isso.

Após Nami arrancar dinheiro de seus nakamas para pagar a hospedagem, ela se dirigiu a piscina que havia nos fundos da pousada. Deliciava-se com uma água de coco gelada e, vez ou outra, beliscava a salada de frutas que o garçon trouxera para ela. Aquela era a vida que sempre sonhara, e estava aproveitando ao máximo.

Saiu da piscina e foi para o quarto na intenção de dormir um pouco. Não fizera isso desde que chegou a pousada.

Ao observar o calendário que estava pregado na parede de seu quarto, constatou que aquele dia era uma data muito especial: aniversário de Zoro.

Saiu as pressas do quarto e encontrou Robin pelo corredor.

– Robin! Precisamos reunir todo mundo porque...

– Ah! Aniversário do espadachim-san. Estava pensando em dar um presente, mas não tinha como fazer isso estando no mar, ainda bem que encontramos essa ilha - Nami ficou surpresa por Robin estar sabendo do aniversário de Zoro já faz um bom tempo, realmente, Robin tinha uma memória excelente, porque Nami só lembrou após olhar o calendário.

Ela sorriu totalmente sem graça.

– E já comprou? - Coçava a nuca um pouco envergonhada pelo fato de ter esquecido o aniversário de Zoro.

– Não achei nada de interessante que pudesse comprar para ele - Suspirou por ter andado pelo lugar sem ao menos ter descansado.

– Podemos sair juntas depois e comprar um presente. Mas só depois, porque agora quero encontrar Luffy e os outros para lembrá-los desse dia - Robin apenas memeou com a cabeça concordando com as palavras de Nami.

As duas foram a procura do restante dos nakamas. Após encontrá-los - menos Zoro - Nami pediu para que se reunissem em uma pequena sala que ela encontrara após vasculhar o lugar atrás de algo valioso. Falou sobre a data tão especial para os demais. Ficou totalmente indignada por Usopp e Sanji não se lembrarem, principalmente Luffy que era o capitão - Nami não deveria estar reclamando, já que até ela tinha esquecido.  
Para comemorar, decidiram fazer uma festa. Nami não queria que fosse uma dessas festas loucas que eles sempre participavam, dessa vez, queria que fosse só entre eles, sem pessoas desconhecidas, e claro, uma festa surpresa para o espadachim.

Antes de tudo, precisavam de um salão, e aquela pousada obtinha um no quintal dos fundos. O mar dava pra ser visto da sacada, era uma bela vista de fato.  
Pediu para Sanji distrair Zoro enquanto preparavam tudo, afinal, fizeram pedido da comida da pousada e Sanji não precisaria cozinhar. Ele aceitou, por ser um pedido feito por Nami.

Mas as coisas são saíram como Nami queria, porque Sanji e Zoro acabaram tendo um briga feia. O espadachim cortou algumas árvores exóticas do local durante a briga, e isso revoltou o dono da pousada. A sorte que Zoro tinha uma quantia grande de dinheiro - ele havia guardado para dar uma ajeitada em suas espadas - e Zoro entregara para o homem. Entretanto, Zoro acabou entrando na mata dizendo que que "_ia dar uma volta"_.  
Nami ficou irritada não só pelo fato dos dois brigarem, mas por descobrir o motivo; Sanji estava paquerando algumas dançarinas, elas estavam ensaiando para uma grande festa naquela noite. A pousada ia comemorar seus vinte anos naquela noite, e a dança das garotas e o grande espetáculo de fogos de artifício eram as atrações mais esperada pelos hóspedes.

Nami ficou feliz em saber que terá fogos de artifício, assim deixaria a festa mais perfeita.  
A navegadora suspirou, achando que os dois iriam se conter, pelo menos dessa vez. Apesar dessas brigas ser algo normal, principalmente em deixar um rastro de destruição pelo caminho, aquele não era o momento para isso. Arrependeu-se de ter pedido esse favor para Sanji, se tivesse escolhido Chopper, nada disso teria acontecido

Agora eles tinham um problema: Zoro se perder na floresta.

Ainda era cedo para constatarem isso como um problema, porque ainda era de manhã e a festa seria a noite, então Zoro estaria de volta a tempo. Será?

Robin estava na sacada observando o pessoal que se divertia abaixo dela, olhou para cima, as estrelas estava começando a marcar presença, e o por-do-sol deixava o mar com um brilho radiante.

– Robin, algum sinal de Zoro? - Nami apareceu logo atrás da arqueóloga com uma expressão preocupada.

– Ainda não, Nami-san - Sua resposta saiu acompanhada de um suspiro.

– Aquele Sanji idiota! - Cerrou os punhos, brava por Sanji ter discutido com Zoro.

– Vou procurar por ele.

– Mas Robin, ele está na floresta, não acho que seria uma boa ideia.

– Explorei o lugar agora a tarde e sei como voltar, não se preocupe - Sorriu, afastando-se de Nami.

– Conto com você, Robin! - A arqueóloga era a única que poderia encontrar Zoro sem se perder na floresta.

A noite estava se aproximando rápido, e Robin teve que usar um lanterna para caminhar pela floresta que estava envolvida por um breu sem fim. A lua já estava marcando presença no céu, mas iluminava apenas a copa das árvores, deixando a escuridão predominar abaixo delas.

Robin caminhava pelo local com o olhar atento, assim como sua audição caso ouvisse passos que poderiam ser de Zoro.  
Ela parou, súbita, ao ouvir um som familiar, aquilo gerou um desconforto enorme e, automaticamente, seu corpo ficou paralisado. Robin tremia com aquele som que ecoava acima do topo de sua cabeça. Ouvia-se o bater das asas e o vento tocar sua nuca.  
Robin tinha fobia em relação a morcegos, e naquele momento, ela estava no meio de uma aglomeração deles. Não entendia o porquê desse medo, mas ela é simplesmente levada por ele.  
Tentou mover o corpo para sair dali, mas Robin acabou tropeçando em algo assim que deu o primeiro passo. Estranhou o fato de ter caído em algo macio e quente. Olhou para baixo e não conseguiu ver nada, sentia apenas um ar quente em seu rosto. Levantou-se e pegou a lanterna que tinha caído a uma certa distancia dela. Ao aproximar a luz, havia uma pessoa caída no chão, e as roupas que este usava era muito familiar.

_"Zoro-san"_

Aproximou-se rapidamente receosa, ele poderia estar ferido ou algo do tipo. Mas um sorriso surgiu nos lábios da arqueóloga ao perceber que ele estava apenas dormindo. Colocou a mão em sua testa para verificar se estava tudo bem, afinal essa floresta tinha insetos que são capazes que passar doenças, e uma febre seria um dos sintomas. Respirou aliviada pela temperatura estar razoável. Olhou para a face adormecida dele admitia que ficava atraente enquanto dormia. Ela não tinha reparado em seu rosto antes, e era bem alvo e bonito.

E os lábios. Que sabor teriam?

Robin era uma pessoa que amava descobrir novas sensações, novas aventuras, e aquela não poderia deixar passar batido, porque não haveria outra oportunidade como esta.

Aquilo era sinonimo de novas descobertas...

Beijar um homem temido como ele totalmente a mercê dela era uma sensação única e inexplicável.

Aproximou os lábios e selou nos dele. Deu um pequeno pulo ao sentir mãos fortes e delgadas segurar firme em seus cabelos, fazendo-a aprofundar o beijo. Sentia a língua dele explorar toda a extensão de sua boca, e desconfiava que Zoro estava acordado.

Separou o beijo com o ar faltando aos pulmões, respirou fundo para aliviar tamanha falta de ar. Olhou para baixo, e viu que Zoro estava dormindo. Não entendeu o que aconteceu para Zoro agarrar seus cabelos. Poderia ele estar sonhando? Ou fez isso apenas por ter sentido seus lábios.

Robin olhou para cima após ouvir um estrondo, os fogos de artificios enfeitavam o céu noturno. Ouviu-se um barulho discreto e percebeu que Zoro havia acordado. Ele coçava a cabeça e bocejava com um expressão preguiçosa e cansada.

– Oi, o que é aquilo? - Perguntou quando viu o céu ser tomado pelas explosões de luz - O que faz aqui?

Os olhos azuis de Robin fixaram-se nos verdes de Zoro. Ela riu, achando incrível a lerdeza do espadachim em perceber as coisas.

– Aquilo são fogos de artifício, e estou aqui porque você tinha sumido da pousada - Ela o viu suspirar, aparentando estar desgostoso ao se lembrar do que aconteceu - Se perdeu de novo?

– Apenas decidi dar uma volta, e acabei dormindo quando parei pra descansar - Robin riu fingindo acreditar, afinal a torre da igreja que estava ao lado da pousada dava pra ser visto de onde ele estava.

– Todo mundo está esperado por você, vamos - Robin riu divertido com as bochechas totalmente vermelhas de Zoro.

Ele não disse nada, apenas se afastou dela dando início a sua caminhada.

– Zoro-san - Olhou para trás para saber o que ela queria - É por aqui - Bufou, ao ver o dedo indicador de Robin apontar para a direção contrária da dele. - E feliz aniversário!

Ficou observando a mulher totalmente surpreso, não sabia que ela se lembrara de seu aniversário.

– Obrigado! - Sorriu arrogante e, dessa vez, caminhava ao lado dela para seguir seu caminho até a pousada.

– Feliz aniversário! - O bando falou animado. Menos Sanji que ao invés de falar o nome do espadachim, em sua boca saiu _Marimo._

Com a chegada de Zoro, deu início a festa que eles ansiavam naquela noite. Em uma mesa no centro, continha vários presentes. Um deles soava engraçado, e era o presente que Robin dera para o espadachim: uma bússola.

– Zoro, agora você não vai mais se perder! - Nami ria enquanto virava um copo de bebida na boca.

– Prefiro o outro presente.

Nami olhou para ele com um ponto de interrogação nítido em sua feição.

– Outro presente, qual? - Estava curiosa em saber qual seria o outro presente de Robin - Eu quero ver, cadê?

Zoro riu de canto.

– Não é nada, só estou pensando alto - Afastou-se de Nami, deixando-a com uma cara nada agradável por ele não ter lhe contado.

Zoro sabia que Nami, uma hora ou outra, vai perguntar a Robin sobre o presente. Ela ficará sabendo que ele estava acordado quando o beijara. Não somente isso, mas também por aquele ser o melhor presente que recebera naquela noite, em que comemorava o seu aniversário.

* * *

**FIM!**

* * *

**GOSTA DE ANIMES OU MANGÁS SHOUJO?** Então irei divulgar dois Blogs meus relacionados a esse gênero, visitem meu perfil e acessem **MANGÁS SHOUJO** e **RECOMENDAÇÕES ANIMES SHOUJO.** Os Blogs são novos e pretendo fazer muitas postagens, mas para isso preciso da ajuda de vocês. Visitem os Blogs e fiquem á vontade.


End file.
